For One and All
"For One and All" is a song performed by Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, Cedric, and some members of ship's crew sing as chorus. Lyrics Sofia: They taught us to always be royal But what do those words really mean? When you're a prince or a princess When you're a king or a queen We have to look out for our family But our family is bigger than this It includes everyone in the kingdom Every boy, girl, mister and miss I have to take a stand A stand for one and all Even if I'm the one who takes the fall Being royal means being loyal to those who count on us For the kingdom I must fight For in me they place their trust For one and all I'm standing tall For one and all Amber: Sofia is right. As the future queen of Enchancia, I owe it to my future subjects to fight for them. I say we go back. Miranda: I know you mean well, but you're still only children. Roland: I promise, I will gather my bravest men from all across the land and go back once you are all safe. Sofia: Once you spoke of my destiny Of all that I'm surely meant to be Now it's finally clear to see The path that lies ahead of me I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I wish I was a flying horse. Miranda: Wait! Sofia? Amber: I'm coming with you! Roland: Amber! No! James: As a prince and a future knight I must go back and join the fight Tilly: Sir James is right, we all must go Cedric: To save Enchancia! Tally-ho! Roland: Baileywick, turn this boat around! Baileywick: Already turned, your majesty. All: We have to take our stand A stand for one and all Even if we're the ones who take the fall Being royal means being loyal to those who count on us For the kingdom we must fight For in us they place their trust For one and all We're standing tall Sofia and Amber: For one and all Though we may fall Sofia: For one Amber: For one Sofia: For one and all History Sofia freed her family from Vor's mental control spell, so King Roland decided take his family to a safe place, but Sofia couldn't stand idly by and watch the kingdom fall. She rallied her sister and brother, followed by the rest of her family. Sofia took off from the boat, having taken the form of a flying horse, with Amber on top. Roland and Miranda got the boat to turn around and join the fight for their family and the kingdom. Performances * Sofia the First ** 427. "Forever Royal" Notes/trivia * This song is the fourth of five in Sofia the First: Forever Royal. * It is performed by Ariel Winter ( ), Nicolas Cantu ( ), Jess Harnell (Cedric), Darcy Rose Byrnes ( ), Sara Ramirez ( ), and Travis Willingham (Roland). * Baileywick's lips moves when those left behind on the boat start singing, but nothing from Tim Gunn is heard. Alternatively, when Miranda is supposed to be singing, her lips don't move. * It is the same boat used in "Baileywhoops". }} Category:Songs